Amazing Birthday
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Pesta ulang tahun yang kukira paling berkesan adalah selama aku berada di Hogwarts. Tapi aku salah. Bukan itu pesta yang ulang tahun paling hebat dalam hidupku. Lebih dari itu, makna ulang tahun itu sendirilah yang membuatku merasa inilah ulang tahun paling hebat. Makna seperti apa?/Dedicated to A 1000 Gift For Harry!/Mind to Rnr?/My First Harry Potter Fiction.


Dengan mengabaikan rasa takut terhadap amarah bibi Petunia, kuberanikan diri setelah sekian lama menunggu kesempatan ini tiba untuk membuka sedikit pintu kamarku. Kuintip hiruk pikuk di luar wilayah pribadiku ini melalui celah kecil dari pintuku dengan bermodalkan kenekatan dan rasa penasaran terhadap pesta ulang tahun.

* * *

Harry Potter by JK Rowling

Story by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Amazing Birthday

.

.

.

Happy Reading

And

Please Your Review^^

* * *

Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan oleh bibi Petunia untuk ikut atau sekedar menonton acara ulang tahun Dudley karena khawatir aku akan mengacaukan pesta. Walau aku berjanji untuk duduk diam atau berdiri di pojok ruangan seperti patung, tetap saja aku tidak mendapat ijin darinya. Apa salah bila aku hanya ingin tahu?

Aku keras kepala karena itu bibi Petunia sampai membentakku karena aku tetap gentar memohon padanya. Setelah hari itu, aku selalu dikurung di dalam kamar. Hanya mampu mendengar suara ramai di luar dari balik pintu kamarku. Sambil selalu membayangkan suasana ulang tahun dalam imajinasiku sendiri.

Maka dari itu aku menggunakan kesempatan emas ini, dimana pintu kamarku yang biasanya di kunci dari luar tiap hari ini tiba, untuk sedikit saja menuntaskan rasa ingin tahuku.

Apa yang kulihat pertama kali dari yang namanya pesta ulang tahun adalah balon berwarna-warni. Rupanya ulang tahun dipenuhi dengan balon. Lalu hal kedua yang kulihat sekaligus menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat sebelum kututup pintu karena tubuh bibi Petunia terlihat berjalan menuju dapur melewati kamarku, yaitu banyak sekali benda-benda berbungkus kertas warna-warni bergambar lucu.

Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang pernah berniat untuk merayakannya. Seolah hari lahirku itu dilupakan oleh semua orang di rumah ini. Meski kenyataannya begitu namun pada hari itu aku senang karena aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui. Cukup dengan memainkan imajinasiku saja soal 'pesta ulang tahunku'. Jadi, wajar kalau aku hanya mampu memamerkan ekspresi bengongku saat Ron dan Hermione membawakan sebuah kue dengan lilin berangka sepuluh tertancap di atasnya sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun diikuti oleh teman-teman seasramaku pada tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts.

Aku tidak pernah lupa wajah heran mereka saat aku justru bertanya 'apa ini?' sambil menunjuk kue ulang tahun yang akhirnya kutahu belakangan berkat pemberitahuan Ron di atas wajah tak percayanya. Mungkin apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu adalah 'apa Harry bercanda?'. Kurasa aku juga dapat menebak apa yang ada di kepala Hermione saat dia menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkan. Seolah mengartikan 'dia ini benar-benar cupu'. Tapi setelahnya mereka justru terbahak hebat begitu aku mengatakan 'apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kue ini?'.

Sungguh, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi harusnya aku merasa malu telah ditertawakan seperti itu. Tapi aku yang masih kecil pada waktu itu malah ikut tertawa dan tanpa sadar justru membuat mereka semakin terpingkal. Setelahnya kami semua saling melempar krim kue berkat tangan jahil Fred yang menjadi pelopornya. Itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan 'inilah pesta ulang tahun'. Meski besoknya kami kena hukuman dari Prof Gonagall karena telah membuat kekacauan di asrama. Untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku selalu merayakan ulang tahun di Hogwarts.

Selama itu pula, aku selalu merasa bahwa inilah perayaan ulang tahun paling berkesan dan terhebat. Tapi semua asumsiku terpatahkan karena ketidakhadrian kedua orang tuaku. Hari ketika aku menghadiri ulang tahun Ron di The Burrow seketika menamparku. Tak ayal perasaan iri pun muncul. Gembira bersama seluruh anggota keluarga, tertawa bersama seluruh saudara. Lebih dari itu, mendapat kecupan sayang di pipi dari kedua orang tua di sertai dengan doa yang baik-baik untuk masa depan terlihat sangat berkesan. Aku ingin merasakannya. Aku ingin diriku yang berada pada posisi Ron setiap kali hari lahirku tiba.

Jadilah lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu berimajinasi hingga terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ketika bangun, aku justru mencoba kembali ke pulau kapuk lagi hanya untuk merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku. Tapi sungguh, keluarga Weasley memang keluarga keduaku. Apa yang kudambakan akhirnya terwujud. Walau tidak mendapat kecupan di pipi dari kedua orang tuaku, namun yang bibi Molly dan paman Arthur berikan sudah cukup bagiku. Inikah kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua? Aku yakin rasanya akan terasa berbeda apabila kasih dan sayang itu datang dari kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi, tak apa lah. Ini cukup.

Dan lagi-lagi perayaan ulang tahun yang kukira paling hebat adalah ketika berada di Hogwarts dan bersama keluarga Weasley ternyata salah besar. Ulang tahun yang paling hebat, tidak, luar biasa adalah seperti sekarang misalnya. Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku saat mendapati rumahku yang gelap gulita sepulang aku kerja terjawab oleh terlemparnya aku berkat sebuah portkey berupa gagang pintu rumah kami yang sudah pasti Ginny mantrai ke lahan belakang The Burrow. Bagitu kakiku menapak di tanah berumput, aku langsung di sambut dengan suara tiupan terompet yang mengarah langsung pada kedua daun telingaku. Reflek aku mengangkat dua tanganku untuk melindungi gendang telingaku. Nyayian selamat ulang tahun yang tak kalah keras dari tiupan terompet tadi seketika membuatku terpana begitu mendapati apa yang kulihat di depan sana.

Semuanya berkumpul. Kawan seangkatanku di Hogwarts, rekan kerjaku, keluarga Weasley dan keluargaku sendiri semuanya menyempatkan waktu untuk hari ini. Apa yang aku lakukan setelah beberapa saat terdiam melihat kejutan yang luar biasa hebat, salah, tapi luar biasa fantastis ini adalah menangis haru. Pada akhirnya aku menyesal telah menangis karena putri kecilku justru ikut menangis. Susah payah aku memunculkan kembali senyum di wajahnya karena kekeraskepalaan anak ini. Ah ya, mirip sekali denganku.

Setelahnya hanya kehangatan yang mampu kurasakan. Bahkan rasa itu sampai membuatku ingin meledak. Aku bersyukur dengan semua anugrah ini dan kuharap aku masih dapat merasakannya di tahun-tahun ke depan. Semoga doa agar aku panjang umur yang di sematkan dalam nyanyian yang teman-teman dan keluargaku kumandangkan benar-benar di kabulkan Tuhan agar aku masih bisa terus merasakan suasana seperti ini. Agar aku juga bisa merayakan ulang tahun semua orang yang penting dalam hidupku.

"Happy Birthday Harry?! Ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Aku tersenyum.

Kupandangi mereka satu per satu dengan berulang kali mengucap syukur sebelum api di atas angka tiga puluh tiga itu padam berkat tiupan angin dari mulutku. Sorak sorai mulai membahana memecah suasana malam.

Keinginanku sederhana.

Semoga kami semua diberi kebahagiaan selalu.

Amin.

* * *

FIN


End file.
